Songs of Prince of Tennis
by Tora Macaw
Summary: If you enjoyed "God Rest Ye Merry Tennis Boys, You may enjoy this...A few more songs..
1. And they called it Prince of Tennis

AND THEY CALLED IT PRINCE OF TENNIS

( sing to tune of green sleeves )

By Tora Macaw

Disclamer: You know the drill....Nothing belongs to me.....nothing I tell you!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh I remember my very first sight

Of boys hitting balls with all their might

And my eyes they shone so bright

And they called it prince of tennis

Waving rackets and drive B

Momo leaps spectacularly

Eiji deifying gravity

And they called it prince of tennis

The boys I found them so wonderful

Playing their game by smashing the ball

The dvd's I must buy them all

And they called it prince of tennis

Takashi yelling burning

Oishi doing his moon volley thing

Tezuka rules with his zoning

And they called it prince of tennis

Then along came the fudomine team

A bunch of boys that's a fan girls dream

Fuji glares and his eyes they gleam

And they called it prince of tennis

Tatsunori and Kippei

Kamio Akira and Shinji

Such pairings they make me squee

And they called it prince of tennis

So now here I am a rabid fan

Keigo Atobe' my leading man

And I now play tennis as much as I can

You can call me Kabaji of Tennis!!!

So...Please tell me what you think of my " Filking " skills!!!!!!


	2. Fudomine

FUDOMINE

By Tora Macaw

sing to tune of Benny Hill's...Ernie

Disclamer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, and The Balled of Ernie is the property of the late Benny Hill.....Thankyou for your humour

You could hear the balls cry as they screamed across the sky

and the whack upon the stings as they made the rackets fly

and they charged about the tennis courts in clothes pink, black and white

there name was Fudomine and they put all other teams to flight

Now the team they had a mission, a bold and daring plan

to show all the other district schools their captain was the man.

Tachi said "we'll win this one and make ourselves a name"

and mori he did answer "We'll put them all to shame."

there name was Fudomine and they put all other teams to flight

The team they took on Seigaku, they had to make a stand

Shinji was the warrior who was chosen from the band.

He had to take on Echizen, the chibi was quite tough

but shinji had a spot technique to take him down enough

That mumbly shinji, and he put all other teams to flight

he took his place upon the court, he tossed the ball to flight

and when his racket hit it, so did commence the fight

to the net Ryoma ran, his drive D and twist combined

but mighty shinjis racket swung to answer him in kind

Then his tiny rival ran, to take the ball base line

he raised his racket to the sky to hit the ball in time

dark blue eyes did narrow as shinji ran some more

then came the killer swing and blow to win the team the score

That was shinji and he put all other teams to flight

About the battle ground they chased beneath the blazing sun

across the net they fought the toss and made each other run

The ball it flew across mid line to before ryoma bounce

but when the chibi hit it back so shinji he did pounce.

things were getting fearsome, the pair they felt the strain

the score was getting border line, it was anybody's game

Shinji had the power, he would crush and make him die

Ryoma's racket split in two, then took him in the eye

Shinji's sorry and he put all other teams to flight

Kippei didn't want to loose, Ryoma battled on

but the captain he could see that shinji would be gone

His mumbling had ended as he truly felt the strain

and Ryoma took the victory despite his awful pain

Mori and his Kyo then moved to take his place

but Fudomine it seemed now, to have lost the race

Then the match was over, two captains shaking hands

But the Fudomine legend, swept off across the lands

We love you Fudomine!!!

Fudomine, and they put all other teams to flight.

Hew!! Wipes brow....man that was hard!! It was meant to be a full team song, but somehow turned into a Shinji song!!!

Still, it's pretty good huh???

Please tell me what you think!!


End file.
